When Morning Dawns
by A Pale Ghost
Summary: "That's okay, Neji," snickers Naruto, unabashedly eavesdropping. "We really don't want to see you in a skimpy dress anyways." SEQUEL TO: When Lightning Strikes


**When Morning Dawns**

"_That's okay, Neji," snickers Naruto, unabashedly eavesdropping. "We really don't want to see you in a skimpy dress anyways."_

**N: **In the style of, _When Lightning Strikes, _because I felt so shitty about it that I just _had_ to write a happier sequel! If this doesn't redeem me, I don't know what will.

**D: **Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>#01 – Ring<strong>

She often points out the simpler ones, and Neji can't help but think of the old tradition that marriage rings are supposed to be just that.

**#02 – Hero**

Neji doesn't need to be a hero for her- she can save herself; however, that was never an excuse for Tenten not to dive headfirst into trouble or for him to grudgingly go after her.

**#03 – Memory **

He knows she wants to cope with her problems alone, and out of respect for that, he simply sits quietly by her side until she stops hurling kunai, and starts sobbing into his shoulder, leaving the Hyuuga to pat her back awkwardly.

**#04 – Fingertips**

When she's sleeping, Neji touches her fingers, slowly, so that she doesn't wake up, and pictures a golden halo around one of them.

**#05 – Run**

She's faster than him and it's something he's worked very hard to ignore when they are training.

**#06 – Hurricane **

She's just about to leave when it strikes; she hears his snide voice comment, "Hn, I guess you'll have to stay the night..."

**#07 – Wings**

She's cuddling a kitten when he walks in, promptly slams the door, and then wonders if he's an idiot to be jealous of a damned cat.

**#08 – Cold**

"Just give me the damn jacket, Neji. It's not like I _want_ to be seen wearing your clothes in public."

**#09 – Rock Lee**

The Green Beast finds it hilarious when Tenten manages to beat Neji; something he's quick to share with the others, much to aforementioned prodigy's chagrin.

**#10 – Drink**

He's sipping at some tea, intensely focused on a lengthy report, when she thinks it necessary to chuck a makibishi at his face, subsequently causing him to inhale half the drink up his nose. ("What? Yesterday you were being a conceited ass- what did you expect?")

**#11 – Midnight**

Needless to say, she ends up pitching him out the window when he shows up in her room at half-past twelve. (She gives him the spare key after that, and asks that the next time Hiashi decides to make his life a living hell, can he _please_ just use the front door and _not_ her bedroom window?)

**#12 – Satisfaction **

It's eleven-thirty and they haven't left the bed once- Lee rightfully assumes they're living the dream.

**#13 – View**

He's not a pervert and she knows that very well; it's just fun to see his face grow increasingly red.

**#14 – Music**

Neji stops trusting the universe entirely when he discovers she can _sing._

**#15 – Silk**

His hands are calloused, rough, and often bruised from training. He thinks it almost _wrong_ to have her smaller, smoother ones handle them so lovingly.

**#16 – Irritation **

She's tried to behead him so often, his automatic response has simply become, "I wonder who it is _this _time?"

**#17 – Promise**

Tenten feels slightly offended that Neji never compliments her, but is touched when he says he doesn't need to.

**#18 – Dream**

"...Are you saying that I was better there than I am in real life?"

**#19 – Candlelight **

Maybe the power outage (and consequential lack of lighting) isn't so bad after all.

**#20 – Talent **

Neji is surprised that Tenten considers her ability to make him smile a talent; to his (hidden) amusement, the rest of Konoha agrees with her.

**#21 – Silence**

She knows how much he values it; what she doesn't know, is how much it alarms him when she actually shuts up.

**#22 – Journey**

The stars are bursting into life when they finally make camp. It is Tenten's voice, though feeble and tired, that tells him, "This time, I'll teach you the constellations."

**#23 – Fire**

She comes from the storm drenched to the bone and freezing cold. When he tries to hand her a blanket and guide her to the fire, she promptly throws the covers around them both and curls up next to him, _his_ warmth and _his_ smell more pleasant than any fire.

**#24 – Strength **

For someone who, at first, looked rather lanky and altogether more elegant than muscular, Neji was surprisingly well-built; and when he sheds his billowy overgarments, Neji cannot help but smirk at her awed expression.

**#25 – Grave**

He's been to hundreds of cemeteries before, but somehow, it feels horrifyingly different when the grave he stands before is his father's.

**#26 – Ice**

Neji is often likened to a block of ice in terms of his social skills, but Tenten knows that's only half-true; even _he_ is capable of melting.

**#27 – Daybreak **

The sun shines in through the window, and Tenten holds still to see what he'll do this time. As it is, he unconsciously pulls her closer and she tries not to punch the air victoriously.

**#28 – Forgotten**

His habitual white linen lies forgotten at his feet as she shoves yet another shirt at him to try on, oblivious to the other customer's, er, _concerned_ glances.

**#29 – Dance**

He's hesitant to put his hands around her narrow waist, although quickly ceases to be when he catches her laughing at how awkward Naruto and Kiba are.

**#30 – Body**

It's one of the things she's so proud of, one that she (unconsciously) flaunts to half the people she meets- until she notices Neji's pissed/jealous face.

**#31 – Farewells**

She overdoes her goodbyes whenever he's called in for a solo mission. He's partly ashamed, but mostly flattered.

**#32 – Fashion**

"At least I'm not the one wearing a skimpy dress!" Neji counters, glaring at Tenten who's just insulted his idea of suitable, more specifically, _functional_, clothes. Had he been given a say in the matter, Neji would have opted for his usual garb. Instead, he is forced into formal menswear and then expected not to complain about it. Tenten, for all her tomboyish antics, looks exquisite in the modest black dress she's wearing which, in Neji's opinion, is much nicer than Ino's glitter-coated minidress.

"That's okay, Neji," Naruto snickers, unabashedly eavesdropping. "We really don't want to see you in a skimpy dress anyways."

**#33 – Fever**

The first time she sees him blush, she thinks he has a fever, but when Tenten puts a hand to his forehead, his cheeks become an even deeper red.

**#34 – Laugh**

Neji's loudest laugh is just a low chuckle, but it is a rare treasure that none, save perhaps Lee and Tenten, have ever heard.

**#35 – Overwhelmed**

He doesn't mind that her personality dominates his; on the contrary, she makes him appear less awkward than he really is.

**#36 – Whisper**

Neji does not raise his voice indoors; Tenten sees this as a perfect excuse to bring her face closer to his.

**#37 – Ninja**

She spies on him from the treetops, shaking with silent laughter as he turns Konoha inside out in search of the photo currently clutched in her hand: four-year-old Hyuuga Neji inexplicably wearing what looks like a lace doily and _smiling_.

**#38 – Eclipse **

He guesses this is what the wintry moon feels like when the sun creeps up from behind- warm, kind, and forgiving.

**#39 – Gravity**

"I fell for y- wait, how could you be stronger than gravity?" ("..._Really_, Tenten?)

**#40 – Lies**

Like her fellow nin, Tenten is raised to be a sneak; but she would sooner light herself on fire than lie to Neji.

* * *

><p><strong>N: <strong>*Nods approvingly* Yes, I think that will do for now. Let me know what you think!


End file.
